Brought together- an appledash fanfic
by Whattheydonttellus
Summary: They have looked at each other with an awkward smile for years, neither of them able to explain their feelings. Applejack and rainbow dash still have yet to realize that they belong together. Even if they get together, can they hid their love from their friends and family? I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes, englist is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

Brought together  
By rivers ulmer

1: sales pitch

Rainbow dash was making her usual rounds, busting clouds and keeping the sun shining. She remembered that applejack had asked her to send some rain clouds over to sweet apple acres to water the sprouts in the south field. As she pulled a large rain cloud over to the farm, rainbow dash saw an orange mare with a blonde mane, she was talking to two gray stallions.

"Ah told ya, ya aint gettin this land, and ya never will."

"Miss applejack, we have other appointments today, and would like to do this quickly."

"Ah aint signin that paper, no matter how much ya offer me. Ah dont wana hear another word about it, thats final."

"Well, i wanted to do this painlessly but i guess not."

"Wait," applejack got worried. "What do ya mean 'painlessly'?" The other stallion stepped forward as applejack stepped back. The stallion was bigger than the mare, but applejack was stronger. The stallion hit applejack in the gut with his hoof, but applejack didnt even flinch, she put a hoof under his and the used her other hoof to swing down on the stallions elbow, breaking his front left arm.

"AGH!" The stallion cried out in pain. The other stallion got behind applejack and grabbed her front legs, then holding her back. The stallion with the broken arm used his right hoof to punch applejack in the face. "You wana talk about selling now?"

"Kiss mah flank." Applejack said, spitting out a bit of blood. The stallion punched applejack several more times before the one holding her let her fall to the ground.

"We'll be back in the morning to talk buisness, you think on today's talk over night." The two gray stallions walked off into ponyville.

Rainbow dash saw what happened and tried to get to her friend, but wasnt fast enough. She could have easily followed the guys, but her best friend was more important. She landed by applejack and helped the mare up out of the dirt. Applejack could barely stand so rainbow dash had to hold the country mare up on her shoulder. Dash walked her friend to the barn were she set her down inside on a table.

"Thanks dash-." Rainbow dash cut applejack off.

"Who were those guys?"

"Some canterlot tycoons tryin to buy the farm." Applejack clenched her stomach, knowing that the stallions had broken one of her ribs. "I said sweet apple acres aint for sale, but they wouldnt take no fer an answer."

"Dont worrie AJ. Those guys are gone now."

"But they'll be back."

"Well then why dont you call the cops, they assaulted you."

"Because ah dont have proof that they did this. Ah cant just tell the police to arrest them fer a crime that ah cant prove happened."

"AJ, look at me. They wont get the farm, they wont hurt you again."

"What makes you so sure"?

"Just, just trust me AJ."

"Alright."

The next day, applejack sat in a hospital bed after rainbow dash took her to get her rib checked out. It was a bad break, she wouldnt be able to work for a few weeks. Rainbow dash, pinkie pie, rarity, fluttershy, twilight, granny smith, big mac, and applebloom all visited her in the hospital daily, and after two weeks, they all helped in some way to get applejack back home. It was rainbow dash that helped the most. She felt like she was obligated after applejack saved her from the lightning storm. Rainbow dash was flying too high and would have surely been struck by lightning it applejack haddnt caught her tail at the top of the town hall. Rainbow dash walked applejack home, got her in bed, and did all she could to keep applejack happy. Applejack kept telling her it wasnt necisary, but rainbow dash wouldnt have it.

It had been almost a month since applejack and rainbow dash were alone together. Each time they were alone, they both felt a spark, like a jolt of electricity in their chests. Neither of them knew what it meant, so they kept quiet about it. The first time they got to be alone, rainbow dash sat on the bed next to her best friend. "So uh... Need anything else?"

"No thanks dashy, youve helped enough."

"No way have i helped enough, you saved my life, now i have to repay the favor."

"Thank ya rainbow, but ah cant think of anything, ah just need rest."

"Just call if you need something." They both looked into each others eyes, the moment was perfect, every bone in both of their bodies yelled 'KISS HER!' Neither of them could do it even though they were just inches from each other's faces, they were scared that the other would hate them for it, but then they both finally went for it. Just as their lips were just centemeters away applebloom walked in, they both pulled back quickly. "I uhh gota go. Lots of clouds to bust." Rainbow said with an awkward smile.

"What was that all about?" Asked applebloom.

"Nothin, she was just helpin me with the covers. Now its gettin late we should both hit the hay." Applejack snapped back.

"But its two in the afternoon."

"Oh, uhh, right, well just go play with your cutie mark crusaders."

"Uh ok." Said applebloom, knowing something was up, and somepony was keeping secrets.

For the next month and a half, rainbow dash still visited frequently, but always with somepony else. She went into applejack's room with big mac to bring her some soup. "Ill go get a spoon, yall stay here."

"Got it mac." They said in unison. Rainbow looked at her friend and calmly said, "Look, about the night we almost, ya know. I want to apologize."

"Ya dont have to say sorry, you didnt do anything wrong."

"Yeah but i shouldn have done that with your sister home. She could have caught us."

"Its ok, dont worry."


	2. Chapter 2

2: damned if you do

Applejack was in the fields working once again. It hurt when she was bucking apples, but she got used to it. The gray stallions came back on applejack's first day working. "BIG MAC! THEY'RE BACK!" Yelled applejack. Mac ran to her and gave the stallions a soul crushing stare. The gray ponies backed off.

"All we ask is that you consider our offer."

"Ok fine... Im considering."

"Great-"

"And mah answer is no."

"Why not, this is a great offer."

"Ah dont care, this land has been in mah family for generations, and it aint leavin now."

"Applejack we dont want things to go like they did with our last encounter."

"Mac, get em." Big mac charged the ponies, ramming one of them in the neck. Then he turned and punched the other in the face. Mac looked at the ponies with the same stare as before. They just got up and ran, out of sweet apple acres and out of ponyville. "Thanks mac, those guys have been a pain in my ass for a while now. Its no problem is it?"

"Nope." They finished their work later than normal due to the fact that applejack was still recovering. At about nine pm they decided to head inside, when they got to the house, granny smith and applebloom were asleep, and rainbow dash was waiting outside.

"Mac, you can go on in, i gota see what rainbow dash wants." Applejack trotted over the blue mare and asked what was up.

"I need to show you something." And without another word, rainbow dash scooped applejack off the ground an into the air.

"Damn it rainbow, you know im scared 'a hights!" Rainbiw dash kept flying.

"Dont worry, ive got you. This is gona be really cool." Applejack closed her eyes tight and held on for dear life. When they landed, they were not on solid ground. Applejack opened her eyes to see her five best friends next to her at rainbow dash's house in the clouds. "Cmon guys, i dont want to miss this." The mane six walked up the roof of the mansion, and lied down on the soft clouds.

"Alright girls, the solar refraction should start in just a minute." Twilight said.

"Solar wha?" Applejack asked, still unknowing of why they were at rainbow's house.

"Every hundred years, equestria lines up with the sun and the moon in just the right way, causing the light in the air to refract, making an amazing light show." They all looked up at the stars, they reminded rainbow dash of applejack's eyes, and the shooting star that passed reminded applejack of rainbow's long flowing mane. It was that moment that they both relized they were in love.

"Applejack." Rainbow whispered to her friend."

"Yeah dash?"

"Cmere, to the other side of the roof." They both snuck off to the far side of the roof to talk. "There is something i need to tell you.

"Me too." They both looked at each other, lost in the moment. All of the sudden, she sky lit up with brilliant red, stunning blue, amazing green, beaitiful pink, and just about every other color that exsisted. The two mares both got the electricity in their chests, an now, they knew what it meant. They both leaned in and closed their eyes. It was perfect, until, when their lips were once again centemeters away, and twilight walked to their side of the roof.

"Guys cmon, your missing the light show." She called to them. Rainbow dash and and applejack pulled away. Rainbow dash sighed as she stood up and helped applejack to her hooves. They walked over to the others and sat down to watch.

The next morning, applejack woke up on rainbow dash's couch. Dash said that it was too dark to go home alone and that she should sleep over. The others had gotten a ride, but applejack had no warning of the event. She was woken by a loud scream. It was rainbow dash yelling at her to get up.

"Applejack, hello? Mayby i should check her pulse." Just then applejack's eyes opened. "Oh, your awake."

"Yeah, and a simple tap on my shoulder would have also gotten the job done."

"Just wanted to thorough." They ate breakfast together and then went up to rainbow dash's room. They crawled onto the bed and layednext to each other. Applejack put a hoof on rainbow's flank as they both leaned in. There was nopony else in the house, and the doors were locked. Just as their lips were once again centemeters away, pinkie pie's voice rang out through the house.

"APPLEJACK! RAINBOW DASH!" They both pulled back and sat up. Pinkie pie was at the window, and she appeared to be standing up, even though they were on the third floor.

"What do you want pinkie?"

"Celestia called us to canterlot, we have to go NOW!"

"Alright pinkie, chill out, were coming." Five minutes later the mane six were in a carriage, riding to canterlot. What ever celestia needed them for, it was important.


	3. Chapter 3

3: waters unseen

"I have called you all here to once again wield the elements of harmony."

"Just tell us what to do princess." Twilight said.

"A pony by the name of Volt Coil has stolen a crystal. This crystal has been locked up in the castle vault, but somehow, volt got in amd swiped it. The crystal is what gives magic to every unicorn in the world. If he unlocks its power, he could destroy equestria."

"Alright princess, do you know were he us now?"

"Yes. He has taken refuge on an island known as little foal's bay. It is miles beyond the edge of equestria, across the great somber sea. You will need a boat. I have arranged for you to meet with captin swail at the canterlot port. He will take you on the regima."

"Ok princess. We can do it. Right girls?"

"Right!" They all said together.

"Then lets go." They all turned to walk out, but celstia stopped them.

"One more thing, i you make eye contact with volt, he will look into your heart and expose your deepest darkest secret." Applejack and rainbow dash looked at each other. 'Oh shit.' They both thought, scared that if if there love was exposed, the others might reject them, or worse.

At the port, the mane six asked around for the regima. A large blue stallion directed them to the ship. The regima was massive, at least a hundred meters long and half as wide, it was an incredible ship. They walked aboard and met captin swail. "You be looking for passage to little foal's bay? Thats a long journey, and the somber sea is a bitch to cross. Are ya sure celestia wants ya doin this?"

"We are. This is very important." Said rarity.

"Well head below deck and puck your cabins. The crew takes up most of the livin quarters, so you'll have to sleep in pairs."

"Alright." Began twilight. "Il go with fluttershy."

"Ill go with rarity!" Said pinkie, jumping up and down. She was excited because she had never been to sea before.

"So that leaves me and applejack." Said rainbow dash, more than happy about her room asignment. They all went down to the lower deck and upacked. Applejack and rainbow were both tired. They got into the small bed in the back of the room and fell asleep in each other's arms. The swaying of the ship, rocking back and forth against the waves was so calming, so gentle. Applejack woke up in the middle of the night and couldnt go back to sleep, so she decided to explore. She followed some voices to the upper deck. The few men that were still awake tending to the ship, were singin to pass the time. They saw applejack and greeted her. She sat down next to the group and told them what it was like on a farm instead of a boat, and they explained what day to day life was like on a boat rather than a farm. "So what do you farm folk do for fun?" A crew member asked.

"Same as yall, we sing, play music."

"You play?"

"I can play a few tunes on the guitar."

"Well why dont you sing us a little something applejack?" Said a large sailor, handing applejack his guitar.

"Alright, this is one yall should know." She began with a few notes, then added more, and played faster. She began to sing an old song, a song that was popular long before her time. All the crew ponies were older and each knew the song. Applejak sang the words of a billy stallion song. It was a smooth blue grass song, peacful, yet fun. All the sailors knew the words and jumped in almost immediatly.

Applejack finished the song, laughter and music in the air. They talked and sang until applejack saw a whale just off the starbord side of the ship. "Good eyes lass, how'd you spot that?"

"Ah shoot the crows that come into our field, i guess it really trained mah eye sight." They all watched the whale until it left the ship and was no longer in sight. Applejack walked up to the bridge of the ship and found the captin, alone. "Hey capt'n, how is it up here."

"Rather dull, truth be told. Im supprised we havnt been hit by a storm yet."

"Could a storm, ya know, damage the ship?"

"Sure, but nothin beyond repair. The regima is the fastest and sturdiest ship in these waters. She can fetch thirty knots on her best day and could sail through a hurricane." The captin was very confident in his ship.

"What time is it?"

"Two a.m., why do you ask?"

"Just wunderin."

"You should probly rest up. If you're trying to criss these waters you must have a big trip ahead."

"Right, ah guess ah'll seeya at sun up." Applejack walked of te bridge and back to her cabin. She quiety opened the door to her room and got in bed next to rainbow dash. Applejack saw that the pegasis was shivering, even under the blanket. Applejack put her arms around the blue mare and stroked her mane. Rainbow dash stopped shivering.

Applejack began to drift off, slowly, silently, drifting into darkness. When she opened her eyes she saw that the sun was up an rainbow dash was gone. She left the room and went to the mess hall, there she found the other five eating breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Said twilight.  
"What kept you in bed so late?"

"I was just up late. Whats fer breakfast?" Applejack asked.

"Slop, slop, and more slop." Answered rainbow dash.

"It's absolutly disgusting." Said rarity, poking the mush with her spoon. "We would have gotten you a tray, but if you are anything like us, you werent going to touch it."

After breakfast, they all walked up to the top deck. "What do you guys think is waitibg for us at little foal?" Asked twilight.

"What, you dont have five books on little foal's bay?" Teased rainbow dash.

"It's a remote island across a desolate ocean, nopony ever wrote about it because only a hoof-full of ponies have ever been there." Twilight was about to go on and give a twenty minute speach on the topic, but fluttershy's dryheaving stopped her. "Fluttershy are you ok?"

"Yea, just a bit- *BLOURGH* sea sick." Rainbow dash and rarity compforted her while the others looked out at the ocean, marveling in its beauty.

That night, when all six mares were sound asleep, the sky lit up with bright white flashes of lightning. After a particularly loud clap of thunder, rainbow dash and applejack woke up. Rainbow dash sat up and put her hind hooves on the floor, but found them an inch under water! "OH SHIT!" Yelled rainbow dash. The two got up and ran to their friends.

Twilight and fluttershy's door wouldnt open. Applejack turned around and kicked the door down with her himd legs. "Damn." Said rainbow dash.

"Just like bukin apples." The orange earth pony replied. They rushed in to find both mares asleep! The two awake mares woke up the two sleepers, and then did the same for rarity and pinkie pie. The mane six rushed to the top deck to find a lightning bolt had struck the bridge.

The crew was scrambling to keep the ship afloat, captin swail was barking orders, and flood waters were begining to rise to the upper deck. "CAPTIN!" Yelled twilight, "CAPTIN! WHATS GOING ON?!"

"Lightning, we're going down, the six of you need to get into a life boat."

"But we can help."

"It's too dangerous-"

"I said, we can help."

"Fine, i need two of you up on the main mast, three to help with the rudders, and one to climb the foremast to check for any sight of land."

"Alright, rainbow dash, get the foremast. Fluttershy, you and applejack get to the main mast. Rarity, pinkie, and I will help the crew with the rudders." The six mares split up and ran to their stations. Fluttershy and applejack were about to begin climbing the main mast, but captin swail stopped them. Swail held two six inch knives in his hand.

"What are these for?"

"You'll need 'em to cut the ropes that release the sail." Fluttershy and applejack took the knives, placed the blades in their mouths, and began the climb. The sail was tightly wrapped up about ten meters off the deck's floor. Fluttershy and rainbow dash's wings were useless, as the wind would throw them overboard the second they tried to take off. Once the two ponies got to the main sail, they crawled out to the end of the cross beams and cut the ropes.

Applejak was about to begin the climb down when she heard a loud, "HELP!" It was rainbow dash, dangleing from a rope on the foremast. Applejack looked over to rainbow dash.

"I heard it too." Said the pegasis.

"Fluttershy, grab that rope ya just cut. When ah give the signal, open yer wings and jump."

"WHAT?! That's insane!"

"Just trust me!"

"Ok!" The pink-maned pegasis grabbed hold of the rope and held it tight.

"NOW!" Fluttershy jumped down and unfolded her wings. The wind pushed her, swinging towards twilight. Applejack waited for the perfect moment. Everything went into slow motion, applejack jumped, rain pelting her face, gabbing the rope, using fluttershy's momentum to swing close enough. Then, applejack let go. Time nearly stopped as she flew through the air to grab rainbow dash. The force hit twilight like a punch in the side, applejack tackled rainbow dash in mid-air, propelling them both to the foremast crow's nest.

"Holy shit." Rainbow dash said, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks applejack." Rainbow dash looked at the mare that landed on top of her. The few seconds that the mares spent looking into each other's eyes felt like an eternity. The universe seemed to crumble away around them, there was nothing in exsistace except applejack, rainbow dash, and the rain on their skin. Closer and closer, their lips nearly touching. This time nothing would get between them. They both closed their eyes, and finally, their lips met in a perfect kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: old anger

"I hope you understand how much you're pissing me off right now." Rainbow dash told applejack, her hooves still on the steering wheel of applejack's truck. "You were gona get raped by those guys, and now you're blaming me for making it worse."

"Well ah didn't ask for yer help-"

"No, you're not aloud to talk. You can shut up, and listen. I said that those guys were bad news, and then you turned around and went to the dance with rylin. You were about to get raped, killed, and let them dump your body in the resovior. You ignored me, your best friend, and trusted rylin, some random senior that just asked you to the dance out of nowhere. What the fuck is wrong with you? And letting him 'show you something' in the abandoned school house, what the fuck AJ?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me, this is mah truck, ah can drive mahself home."

"No you can't. I don't trust you not to go meet another psychorapist murderer. And i don't trust you not to push me away next time try to help."

"Ah didn't need your help."

"Like hell you didn't. If i hadn't showed up when i did, you would have goten fucked and buried."

"I could 'a taken him, but you came in made him pull the knife out."

"Damn it AJ, why the hell don't you listen. Ugh, i should have walked away."

"From what?"

"You, that day we met and i fell in love. That day we almost kissed, that day i told you i loved you. But i just couln't walk away from that mane, that face, that smile, that fucking smile applejack." Rainbow dash said with a short and quiet laugh. Believe me, i don't want to love you, but i do, and there isn't shit i can do about.

"Ah know you're datin fluttershy, but ah, ah-"

"Wait, how do you know about that, HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Ah was lookin around for fluttershy, when ah herd her voice from an alley. Ah followed it, and found yall, kissin."

"Mother fucker AJ."

"Anyway, ah know yall are datin, and ah just couldnt handle the fact that the mare of mah dreams didn't love me back. Ah had to get away from yall, so ah went with rylin."

"You went with him to get away from me? To get away from, the mare of your-"

"This conversation is over, just drop the truck off at the farm tommorow." And with that, applejack got out of the old pick-up and walked home to sweet apple acres, leaving rainbow dash alone and in the dark.

Present Day  
The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds before a lighting bolt hit the main mast. Fluttershy had already made it to the ground, and it looked like the mast was about to join her down there. It tipped over, gradually picking up speed, until, CRASH!

It couldn't have landed more than a meter away from the yellow pegasis. Fluttershy fell to the ground, the shockwave the rippled through the metal floor. Some debris from the bridge that had been blown off by the lightning was now hurdleing towards the fallen mare. It landed all around and on top of her. "AGH!" She cried out in pain.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack and rainbow dash slid down the mast and ran to their friend. Fluttershy was bleeding, badly. "Flutters, it's going to be ok." They lifted the metal off of the yellow pegasis. Twilight had a first aid kit in her bag, but that was underwater by now. There had to be some medical supplies on deck.

"Dash, go find a med kit, ah'll stay with fluttershy."

"Got it." After rainbow dash ran off to get the medical supplies, applejack found a new problem. Upon falling, fluttershy had dislocated her shoulder!

"Flutters, listen." Applejack said, trying to keep fluttershy awake. The pegasis was drifting out of conciousness from the blood loss. "Fluttershy, yer arm is dislocated, ah can fix it, but this is gona hurt. A lot."

"Ok, ok." Fluttershy responded weakly, not entirely sure what applejack had just said.

"Alright, let's do this quickly. One, two, tree." Applejack grabbed fluttershy's wrist and shouler and pushed in and up as hard as she could.

"AAAGH!" The scream could have been heard from across the ship. Just then, rainbow dash had returned with some bandages.

"These should be enough until we can get some more." They wrapped the bandage around fluttershy's leg, tying it off at the ends. They lifted her up, holding her on their shoulders, and brought her to a life boat. A minute later the other three joined them just before a crew member dropped the boat into the water below. "What's going to happen."

"Swail says we're going down," Twilight began. "Trying to keep this thing afloat is a lost cause." All six mares watched as the regima sunk down, down, down, until it was fully submerged.

"Damn." Rainbow dash said. Several other life boats were floating in the water, each about fifty meters away. The six mares just sat there, eventually falling asleep. In the morning, applejack woke up to a large island with a mountainous skyline, and a big mouth that was known as Little Foal's Bay.

"Hey everypony, we made it." Applejack said with a yawn.

"Wow." Twilight said, gazing at the beautiful sunrise over a georgeous bay.

"It's a hell of a sight, aint it twi?"

"Yeah, if only ponyville had a view like this." They both laughed. One by one, the others began to wake. Rainbow dash got behind the boat and used her wings like a propeller. Slowly but surely, they made there way to the beach. When they hit the sand, all six mares rolled out onto the sand. They made breakfast out of the food rations on the boat just after wrapping up fluttershy's leg with more roller bandages. After breakfast, rarity spoke up.

"We may be at Little Foal's, but where is Volt?" The six young mares searched the coastline of the entire island, but finding nothing. Finally, they just sat back down by the boat.

"Ugh, the guy's ship probably a hundred miles away from here by now. This was such a wast of time." Rainbow dash said, annoyed. Applejack, looking off into the horrizon, noticed some bubbles surfacing in the middle of the bay. The bubbles reappeared periodically.

"Maybe he is still here, but we've just been lookin in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?"

"Volt aint in a ship, he's in a submarine!" She pointed to the bubbles that had just rose to the water's surface.

"That's brilliant applejack!" Rarity exclaimed. They used their hoofs to paddle the boat out to where the bubbles were."How do we get down there?"

"We can use twilight's books fer some extra weight. That ought to get us to the bottom."

"No way!" Twilight said. "You will not ruin these, these books are for studying and research, not dragging ponies to the ocean floor."

"Cmon twi, we have to get down somehow."

"Ugh, fine, but you ponies have to buy me some replacements." Applejack used some spare rope to tie all the books together.

"Alright. We're all gona hold on to these, and when we get to the sub, we go in through the bottom." They heaved the books overboard and then jumped in after them. The extra weight drug them down under the surface. When they were about fifty meters below, they saw a giant submarine, big enough to be a skyscraper if you held it up vertically.

Once they were just below it, they saw the large opening on the belly of the sub. The mares let go of the books and swam to the whole. When they came up, they took a minute to catch their breath. There were two crewmen in the room, but applejack and rainbow dash knocked them out with oxygen tanks that were attached to some scuba gear. They saw the mini-subs that were to be lowered into the whole in the bottom of the vessel. When applejack asked if anypony could drive one of those things, the answer was no. They all decided they would find a way back to the surface later, for now they had to focus on catching volt.


End file.
